Forum:Who's the main character in Medarot 5?
hi, I wan't to know who's the character in Medarot 5?? All I know is: 1, shingata (remake) = henry 2, 3, 4, core(remake of 2) = ikki 5 = ? ds (remake of 5? not confirmed) = azuma :Medarot 5 (and G) has a main character named Koishimaru Tensan. He's a transfer student to a small town called Susutake, where the game takes place. He's pretty recognizable by his giant eyebrows. :Medarot 1 is the only game with Hikaru/Henry... Shingata was a remake but with totally different characters. The hero there is named Gamma. *nod* Also, DS is a brand new game, not a remake. XD It's set a few years after the gameboy games, so some old characters like Ikki will appear in it. ~ Kimbles 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious as to whether 5 will be canon to DS or not... And actually about everything else about 5. I've been unable to find any information about it anywhere, and attempting to play it with my horrible japanese skills didn't even get me to the point of getting the first Medabot (I really want info on Chrotojil and whatever the Kuwagata equivalent are too). I had a little more success with G since it has the same engine as AX, but it also has as little plot as AX, so that didn't really help... The Golux 00:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign in before...) :Yeah, I'm hoping they include some references to 5... From what I can tell, 1-5, navi, and G all take place in the same timeline. I'm pretty sure 5 is set in 2027, and DS has been hinted to be in 2033, but nobody really knows yet.. D: I can't comment much on the plot since I haven't played far in 5 either, but in the manga it has Koishimaru joining his school's Medarot club and investigating stuff happening around town... It's basically a stand-alone story that doesn't tie in to the previous games, with all new characters and setting and Medarots. It's probably my favourite of the main RPGs, though. XD As for Chrotojil and Shinzan, maybe I could start some pages for them... ~ Kimbles 19:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: If you have any information on them that would be great. Them and Mach Massive are really the biggest mysteries in the beetle lines... The Golux 06:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Medarot 5 probably takes place in the same timeline because it makes reference to Ikki. When Koishimaru is introducing himself to the class one of the questions he's asked is "Do you know Ikki Tenryou?". And if you say no then they will be shocked and wonder how he could not know him because he's famous. I think he's asked the question because he's probably from the city. When he's talking with Yamato at the beginning of the game, he looks at the cesspool near the field and asks "You still use this here?". Icedolphin (talk) 04:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forums